Drugs of Love
by PiWrite
Summary: The girl looked up slightly from her feet, "C-Can I have one?"She felt the cancer stick nudged between her lips. Lars held the lighter up, "Tha-thank you." WARNING: OOC, Fem!Characters, inspired by the A/N of one of OwlinAMinor's stories.


**Got this inspiration from the bottom of one of OwlinAMinor's stories **

**(forgot which one!)**

**I will be calling the Netherlands - Lars, Seychelles - Sesel, Seborga - Marcello, Iceland - Erik, Denmark - Mathias, and Latvia - Rei. Also, there are the more popular ones that are called their "human" names.**

**If I missed any and you are confused PLEASE tell me, I will add it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. That is correct.**

**Sorry if I got Netherlands'/Lativa's personalities wrong!**

**Sorry if I got the time of how long a cigarette lasts I guessed around twenty minutes.**

**DON'T SMOKE IT'S BAD FOR YOUR LUNGS, THEN YOUR LUNGS WILL BE ANGRY AT YOU, OKAY?**

* * *

Lars walked around in the shadier part of the boarding school, Gilbert had asked him for some cigarettes.

"Yo!" Gilbert called from the meeting spot, beneath the 'drug tree'. Under his arm stood a shaking girl, "Didn't have any money so I brought something for the cigarettes!" Gilbert gave Lars a cheeky smile, "This is Rei, she just broke up with Ivan! I thought you might like her!"

Lars winced at the sentence, "You can't trade people Gilbert."

"Really? Whatever..." Gilbert took the cigarettes and sauntered off, "Later! Have fun with Rei."

Rei stood by the tree, shaking. Lars turned to her, "Sorry about that, Gilbert doesn't think often." he sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

The girl looked up slightly from her feet, "C-Can I have one?" When the blonde man turned to look at her she squeaked and her eyes snapped back down to her feet. She felt the cancer stick nudged between her lips, she looked up slightly. Lars held the lighter up, "Tha-thank you." he lit the cigarette carefully.

The two smoked in silence.

"Why'd you start smoking?" Lars asked, he never would have taken that such a small girl would smoke.

She looked up, "I-I guess because of I-Ivan..." She slipped the cigarette from between her lips and exhaled watching the smoke rise, "What about you?"

"I grew up with it."

"Is that so..." Rei looked at her shoes again.

"How'd Ivan make you smoke?" Lars asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He walked to the spot next to her and sat on the green grass, the only green grass around the area. She slid down as well, keeping her shorts from riding up. She began to feel more comfortable around the broad man.

"I guess the stress. He made me run so many errands. He hit me a few times too..." She sighed, "All of them do that..."

Lars looked at her surprised, "All of them? Do what?"

"Boyfriends, I've had at least three. All of them hit me at least once," She sighed, "I guess I just look hit-able or maybe it's because I sound sexy when I whimper? Who knows..."

The tall man ruffled the girl's hair, "You're strong."

"You think so?" Rei stared at her knees. All of her boyfriends had said something like that, she should know better. Lars nodded his head and made a sound of approval. Rei's face began to heat up, her eyes stuck to her knees now. She couldn't look at him, why did she have to start liking a guy just because they praised her a little bit. Just the smallest. She had went out with Ivan because he called her cute, she went out with Peter because he said she was pretty, she went out with Erik because he said she was smart, she went out with Marcello because he said she was amazing. Why didn't she ever learn her lesson, "Wh-Why?" Her eyes not moving from her knees.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Lars asked.

"Why am I strong," She felt tears building, she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling.

"You didn't run away."

Rei looked up from her knees, squeaked, and looked back, "R-r-run away?"

"Everyone runs away from me besides Antonio, Bella, Lovina, and some other people. They all think I'm a big and scary drug dealer," Lars sighed after the long sentence, letting the extra air out from his lungs along with a puff of smoke.

"But aren't you? You were giving Gilbert cigarettes."

"I'm the only person that can get them pretty easily, of course I would share,"

"I see..." She took the cigarette out from between her lips and put it out by pressing it against the ground. Lars did the same.

"You want to get dinner?" The man asked as they began to stand up.

Rei looked up at him, blood rushing to her already pink cheeks, "Sh-sure..."

Lars led her to a nice Italian place, he said Lovina showed it to him. The two had awkward small talk during the dinner, "So I guess I'll see you around the school."

"Yeah, see you around," Rei almost walked away but remembered something, "Ah, c-could I get your number. In case I need a smoking buddy..."

Lars laughed for the first time that day, "Okay..."

The two exchanged numbers.

"I'll walk you to your dorm, it's late,"

"Th-Thanks," Rei's heart began beating louder in her ears.

"It's the least I could do,"

The walk was long, but less awkward than the dinner. The two stood in front of the girl dorms, "Thank you Lars," Rei felt her face heating up again.

"It's not a problem," He ruffled her hair and looked down at her. She looked up to meet his gaze.

_SMACK!_

A soccer ball had flown out from no where hit the back of Lars' head, causing him to make the space between his and Rei's faces lessen by very much. He didn't seem bothered. He straightened up picked up the ball and chucked it at Francis' head, causing the French man to scream. They heard the others' laughs echo, Gilbert's being the loudest.

Lars leaned down and pecked Rei on the lips softly, "See you."

Rei's face turned bright red, "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bye..." She covered her face and ran inside her her room. She was greeted by an agitated Elizaveta and Lili.

"Rei, you said you were going to help us study with ma- Your face is red. What happened. Scoop now," Liz demanded.

"N-Nothing! Nothing happened!"

"Did Gilbert want you back?" Lili asked.

"N-no! He brought me to some guy with cigaret-"

"You're smoking again!" Elizaveta cried out in anger.

"It was just one..." Rei responded filled with guilt.

"Rei, you can't smoke anymore. It's bad for your health," Lili told her softly.

"Whose the guy you were with? Was that Mathias?" Hungary asked interested.

"N-no!"

"Then it must have been Lars. Why were you with him! He's clearly a bad person, I mean he sells dru-"

"He doesn't."

"What?" Liz asked.

"He doesn't sell drugs. He told me,"

"He probably just wants to get in your pan-"

"L-Let's do math," Rei said changing the subject, it quickly changed Lili and Liz's thought process.

"Alright! Let's ace this test!"

Weeks had past and the two hadn't spoken a word to each other, maybe a nod in the hallways but that was all. Now Rei sat in her room, her hair that just past her shoulders tied up in a high ponytail and a clip holding her bangs back. A maroon tank top and black shorts covering her body. She was reading _The Rules of Survival_. She was leaning against the wall with her pillow as a cushion for her back, legs crossed at the ankles.

_THIS IS THE TALE OF CAPTAIN JACK SP-_

10:00am Rei picked up her phone at top speed, "H-Hello?" Darn it, how did Liz and Lili change her ring tone?

"Hey, it's been a while. Wanna go for a smoke? Eleven-ish same place?"

She smiled a bit, "Yeah, see you Lars." Rei's head shot upward to see a squealing Liz, Lili, Feliciana, and Sesel. Lovina stood nearby, with a small smile on her face.

"You have a date with sorella's friend?" Feliciana cried happily, "This is a miracle!"

"You're so lucky Rei~ All the boys like you," Sesel pouted at the girl sitting on her bed. Rei's face was almost as red as a tomato at this point.

"But Rei... What about the drugs and-" Liz was cut off by a punch on her back. Lovina had punched her back with mild force.

"He doesn't sell drugs, he fucking grew up with it, alright?" Lovina growled, "Rei, you're perfect for Lars. Don't worry he won't hurt you, you can ask Bella and Antonio,"

"You mean your _boyfriend_Antonio?" Feliciana gushed.

"Shut the fuck up Feli," Lovina snarled. Her face was about the same color as Rei's now.

"Have fun~ Don't get lung cancer~" Sesel sang. All the girls exited except Rei.

10:30am Rei mumbled a few Latvian curses and got up. Thirty minutes to get ready? Only Lovina and Feliciana could manage to get ready and still look amazing in such a short time... Especially Lovina, some how she got up twenty minutes before having to _run_ to school, have her hair tidy, have a perfect outfit, and have her light makeup on and of course Antonio would be standing at the gates laughing and running into the school with her, while she yelled at him to "Shut his stupid Spanish voice up". Well, if there was a reason the two were the track stars, that would bit it.

10:40 Rei almost screamed, she had been thinking for ten minutes? She grabbed a navy cardigan and tossed it on. Put on a pair of skinny jeans, socks, and heeled black boots. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and undid her bangs and ran through them with her hair brush. Rei grabbed her tinted lip balm after applying a bit of waterproof eyeliner. She put on two necklaces and was out the door.

10:57 She sighed, she slowed her pace. Rei was two-thirds of the way there, she could walk now.

11:10 She applied the lip balm slowly as she reached the tree, smacking her lips slowly, "Hey did you wait long?" Lars walked up in front of her.

"Actually I didn't," Rei said, "I just got here."

"Are you sure? You look all dressed up and you don't look completely tired," Lars asked her.

"Yes I am sure. I don't know how Lovina and Felicana get ready so fast every morning..."

"Sorry for calling you out on such short notice," Lars apologized, feeling a bit guilty.

"I-I wasn't really doing anything," Rei replied quickly, waving her hands in front of her chest. Lars nodded in response. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a few missing. He held one out for her, she took it, and put another in the hand. He pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarettes. They smoked in silence, listening to the few live birds in the area.

"Want to go out for lunch?" Lars asked suddenly.

11:13am "O-of course..."

"It's a bit early, so we'll have to wait a while."

"That's fine," Rei looked at her shoes.

Silence.

"You look nice," Rei's eyes widened at the comment, "I couldn't believe it when you said he had such a short time to get ready,"

"Th-thanks..." Her eyes flew over his outfit, it was similar to his usual wear, "You look nice too."

"Thanks,"

11:20am They put out their finished cigarettes, "Should we head back to town? It takes around twenty minutes to get there,"

Lars nodded his head, he didn't seem to like to talk much. Rei didn't either, so why was she speaking so much around him?

They arrived at a cafe. They sat across from each other at a small table, just around a one foot radius. They both ordered and they began to talk, it was all boring talk. Speaking of siblings, friends,family, and school. Small stories were told as well. Rei spoke the most. Lars seemed to listen well. The food arrived and they ate, speaking a bit in between. They sat a bit longer talking to each other after finishing up.

"How are you getting along with Lovina?" Rei looked a bit confused of Lars' question, "Is Lovina acting up?"

"I guess I met her when I was going out with Erik, he and I were about to break up and she stepped in and told us to hurry it up... She's really supportive of me, she sort of helps me like an older sister, in a way I guess..." Rei answered, "And she only acts up when something really pisses her off now, she use to blow up at almost everything. Maybe it's Antonio,"

"That's good,"

"Why were you wondering?" Rei asked curious.

"We grew up together, we were neighbors. Antonio on the other side of my house, and on the other side of Lovina's. It's been a while since we've spoken,"

"That's interesting,"

"Did you grow up with anyone here?" Lars asked, truly interested.

"I grew up with Ed and Toris around me, we didn't speak much... Ivan was on the other side of Toris' house, he would usually taunt us and threaten us-"

"Then why did you go out with him?"

Why did she go out with Ivan, why _did_ she go out with Ivan? She couldn't remember, "I guess It might have been because he called me cute..."

"Would you go out with me if I called you cute?" Rei's ears perked up.

"What?" Rei asked, not completely comprehending the question.

"Nevermind..."

"You-you-you don't have to call me cute..." Rei stared at her lap, face glowing red. Lars looked confused, "I-I mean..."

"Aren't you afraid though,"

Rei looked at him slowly, "Afraid?"

"What if I hit you?"

"Lovina said you wo-." Rei answered meekly.

"You look cute today, Rei,"

"Th-thank you..." Rei decided to answer like she usually did.

"Would you like to go out more often?"

"Y-yes..."

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Y-yes!" Rei accidentally replied too enthusiastically, throwing herself off, "I-I mean... yes..." Her face burned, she pressed her cool palms against her hot cheeks. Suddenly, Lars spun around the look at something. The two heard several words that sounded like "Chigi!", "Fuck!", "Eep!", "Dammit!", and "You look like a tomate!" Rei couldn't help herself but laugh, Lovina and Antonio had been tailing them? For how long? She heard a foreign sound, Lars was laughing as well. She had expected something like Mathias' but it was completely different, it was deep and soothing.

"Let's go," Lars grumbled. Rei nodded her head. He helped the petite girl out of her seat, extending his hand like a prince to a princess. The two exited the building quickly, losing the stalkers along the way. Rei was panting by the time they had sprinted to the park, Lars seemed fine.

"Sorry, I should have shooed my friends out when you called..." Rei told Lars, with lots of panting involved.

"It's alright, now other will know to stay away from you," Rei looked up at Lars processing the words, and smiled at him.

* * *

**Oh man, they are really OOC aren't they? **

**Sigh... Well hope you enjoyed anyways!**


End file.
